


Happenings at the Cottage

by randmrule



Series: Happenings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the engagement dinner Fleur has a surprise for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Happenings in the Loo. This will be short maybe about 3 or 4 chapters.

Happenings at the Cottage  
Fleur POV:

I walked in through the front door of the cottage and took off my shoes. The cottage is the same one that I used to share with Bill. We signed the divorce papers today and he was generous enough to let me have our home. He really is a nice guy and I feel bad about ending things with him. However I am in love with someone else and it wasn’t fair to him to stay married. The fact is I really shouldn’t have married him in the first place, but Hermione was unaware of my feelings for her. I never had the courage to say anything and she went to the yule ball with Viktor. Then she started dating Ron. Although that lasted barely a month before it imploded in spectacular fashion. I won’t go into details, that’s her story, but I thought maybe it would be my chance to tell her. Fate it seemed decided since I was already married to Bill that Hermione should be with someone else. Enter Daphne Greengrass. Hermione came out when they started dating. Everyone for the most part accepted her except Ron and Viktor. Those two still to this day believe she is just experimenting. I laugh to myself at that. Anyway here it is a little over two years later and I am divorced and Hermione is mine. Well we haven’t actually discussed the specifics of our relationship but I am confident. I want nothing more than to be married and grow old with her. Whatever she wants I will do everything in my power to give her, be it money, children, or just me. I am planning on telling her all this tonight. Hopefully she gets my owl in time. I am sure she told you about Harry and Ginny’s engagement party from two weeks ago. I finally had the courage to act on my feelings because of the way she looked and the fact I was seated next to her. I was able to talk with her for a bit and I had decided that was the night I would do something about it. It was a dream come true. The way she responded to me, the way she was soaking wet with arousal, and the way she tasted was heavenly. Later that night we went to her flat and made love again. Seriously might have been the best night of my life. Really that depends on how she reacts tonight. I’ve sent her an owl requesting her to come here for dinner instead of going to the restaurant we had originally planned for. Well enough standing around here thinking and grinning about Hermione, got to get everything ready for tonight.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

Hermione POV:

This paperwork is seriously going to be the death of me. Why I decided to try to help with muggle relations I’ll never know. It seemed after the war I needed to do something, anything really, to try to get wizards to see muggles as anything but inferior. Thanks to the new minister of magic I’ve been able to enact rules and hold workshops to facilitate my plan. Hence all this bloody paperwork. Voldemort did serious damage and my job is basically damage control.   
An intern, Bartleby I think, sticks his head into my office and says “Ms. Granger a letter came for you.”  
“Thanks. Just put it on my desk.”  
“Sorry ma’am it says urgent.”  
“Oh alright hand it here!”  
At my little outburst he squeaked and as fast as he entered he left. I open the letter marked urgent wondering what the hell it is now. Ready to berate whoever sent this I relaxed immediately noticing Fleur’s handwriting. It’s a short paragraph asking that I go to the cottage after I go home and change. Explaining she wasn’t in the mood for crowds and promising me she will cook. She also requested I wear something pretty yet comfortable knowing I hate dressing to fancy.  
I reread the letter several times trying to figure out exactly what she has planned. She has been known to shun crowds, but I doubt that is the reason for the change in venue. Looking at my watch my face falls a little at the realization that dinner is still 4 hours away. Fleur probably would not appreciate my being early especially if she is planning a surprise. So I sit here desperately going through the motions of my paperwork not really getting any work done impatient for the end of the work day.   
Finally it’s here! Time to go home and get ready. I leave my office and head to the apparition point and twist on the spot and land in my flat. I head straight to my wardrobe and begin to go through my clothes. Pretty but comfortable, hmmm what to wear. After trying on every one of my clothes I decide to wear my black boot cut jeans and a white undershirt with a pretty pink angora sweater. Black knee high boots and a pair of teardrop earrings. After trying to tame my hair I land on just a simple ponytail. I walk to the floor length mirror and give myself one last look. Twisting I’m at the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who left kudos and will leave kudos on this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who leaves Kudos. A big thanks to those who left Kudos on the first story!


End file.
